


A New Hunter

by Starofwinter



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anger, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Hunter!Basira, Power Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Daisy has noticed some changes in Basira.





	A New Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been haunting me for a while and I had to write it. I may add more to this AU later, but we'll see!

Daisy feels the shift in Basira, and she knows she's lost her. 

She  _ refuses _ to let go, all but bares her teeth in challenge and screams at The Hunt that it stole years of her life, it won't steal Basira from her too.  But, deep down in the deepest parts of her, buried down further than the cries in that damned coffin, she's afraid.  

Basira is gone - leaves without a note or a word, chasing, chasing, chasing after clues and secrets and statements, without rest or concern, and Daisy knows. 

Basira is the new Hunter. 

It turns into a fight, then more fights, and every time, Basira goes off to chase after the newest scent, tracking down ways to stop the latest new threat.  Every time, it feels like she won’t come back. Daisy knows how to feels, to feel the pull of something that always feels just out of reach.  

None of the others seem to notice the change.  Basira has always been driven to find the truth, but this isn’t just…  _ that _ .  It’s more.  She’ll tear herself to pieces before she stops, and if she does, it’ll kill Daisy too.  She can’t lose this life she’s only just started to cobble together for herself.

There’s one thing Daisy knows: she won’t let Basira become the shell of a person she’d been, no matter what.


End file.
